One Show, That's It
by lookcloserhere
Summary: The team are now international wanted criminals and very very famous, as a reult they can't perfrom an have to lay low. Which is driving them all stir crazy. One night they all sneak out to do put on a small show in the streets of whatever city they're in and end up catching each other trying to sneak out.


It had been five months since their escape and their acceptance into the Eye. To say it lightly, the four horsemen were getting bored shitless. Maybe that's not as lightly as it could be said, but face it; after a year of planning, some amazing, and hectic months of performing and running for their lives, nothing could really compare. Except maybe performing again.

They were sent to Maine by the Eye, being as Paris and the rest of the US were looking for them and it would be too dangerous to stay put. Maine was nice, but it was not what any of them were used to anymore, and they all- including Merritt who denied it wholeheartedly- were itching to get back on their feet and actually do something with themselves.

Daniel Atlas was able to keep himself busy. Constantly playing with his mind and going over possibility after possibility of things that could happen- most likely wouldn't these days- while he waited for the all clear. He called it the 'all clear' since everyone else called it 'freedom'. Honestly, the only reason he was able to cope with the fact that they had been hidden away was because at some point he knew that something- somewhere- would change and there would be a kind of normality again. Whatever normality was for a magician. He had been getting restless, whether he had been pretending not to or... not. He wanted to do something.

So he went to the door of his room and peeked out. He was a magician, he could get back in without anyone ever noticing, no problem. What he didn't expect was to find someone already at the door clearly with the same thought as him, looking around and seemingly very suspicious.

"Henley, what are you doing?" He hissed, almost annoyed hut rather amused at how she looked. She turned and jumped at his voice, a slight angered look on her face.

"Nothing!" She said a bit too quickly, her hand dropping from the doorknob. Her eyes narrowed immediately and she shot back with; "What are you doing?"

"Ah, crap. What were you doing, watching the door so no one would leave?" Merritt's drawling voice groaned, Daniel rolled his eyes and frowned. Though they had come to a sort of understanding sometimes the mentalist got on his nerves. Today was one of those days.

"No, I was just coming down here to-" he began, turning to the taller of the two men standing there. That was when he caught sight of Jack, mid-step.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Jack whined from the stairs, he had several packs of cards in his hands and a very disappointed look on his face. It was then that Daniel understood, and he couldn't help but laugh just a bit, causing everyone to turn and look at him incredulously.

"What's wrong with you?" Henley asked, but she was looking amused as well.

"I'm assuming we're all here for the same reason." He replied, she scowled and Merritt sighed almost dramatically.

"Well, no shit." He said, Jack made his way to them and shifted.

"I was just going to do a few tricks and that's it." He said, the small kid-like feel emanating off of him. He could be so much like an adult, but deep down there was still that kid who loved to do magic. That was why Daniel liked to be around him, kept him busy.

"Of course, not even thinking about the possibility that they might be searching for us here, too. Completely ignoring orders from the Eye stating to lie low." Daniel remarked in a snarky manner, his cocky confidence shining through.

"Oh come off it! We've been stuck here for ages. I know even you have gotten tired of it. And uh, what were you doing coming down here, hmm?" Henley asked, eyebrows raised.

"I was just-" Daniel looked at all of them, arms crossed, sometimes they were too crazy for their own good. Maybe that was why they worked so well together. Calculating once again as the other horsemen gave him expectant looks, Daniel finally gave in to his own cabin fever and ego.

"One show? Small crowd, about fifty, we do it for- say, thirty minutes, one final trick and all disappear- meet back here at say... Eleven?"


End file.
